The Tan and the Tanless
by the never ending dream
Summary: Its about Bella me going out with Jacob. She start thinking about some boy Edward . In the end she going have to coose!
1. Mr Tan

**The Tan and the Tanless**

**Chapter 1: Mr. Tan**

I was walking down La Push when I saw Jacob Black!

"Hey Bells," He was telling me, "What are you doing later!"

"Nothing last time I cheaked," talking to him in a talking matter. They both was laughing at my comment.

"Well..I was wondering..if you would...go out with ME,'' He was asking? He looked so nerveous mixed with hopefulness(hope-full-ness). I was thinking about it!

''Sure," I said with confusion. Why would anyone would want to go out with me. I said it before I took a thought about dating him, but I wasn't regreting it.

"I'ts sounds great, today at 8:00," He was asking again?

"Ok," I was agreeing with Mr. Tan.

**Then 8:00 came and I was at my house. I already told Charile about it. There was a knock on the door. I open the door.**

''Ready to go," Jacob said looking at my chest. My blue shirt made it where my chest was bigger! Then my blue jeans showed off off my back end. I know Jacob liked it. Then blue tee was a belley shirt.

"Yeah," I was saying! I walked out the door with Jacob. He was helping me into the truck his truck. I was black 4x4 pick up.

"You look..wow," Jacob was saying to me!

**He took me to some fancy place called La Paris! I really don't like fancy place, but I would go to one for him, my ! We kept babbleing all night. I had a picture of a tanless boy and I had no clue who it was. He had golden eyes that was sometimes black, no abs, plain white skin, and his skin supposed to be cold. I kept thinking about him all night. Then it was finally time for me to go home and I was still thinking about that unknown boy. We got back in the 4x4 and he drived me home. When I got home I got ready for bed. I dreamt about that boy all night for the past three weeks!**


	2. Metting Mr Tanless

**The Tan and the Tanless**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Mr. Tanless**

** I was driving my old pick up to Forks High School. I parked it in it parking spot. I held my books walking into the building and though the hallway. Then I bump into a tanless guy with golden eyes. He didn't fall, but I did. I dropped all the books and he help me pick up the books. **

"Sorry," he said in a soft, but sweet voice.

"It's ok, but I seens like I meet you before," I told him. He handed me my books.

"See you around," He said. He made a weird face.

"Ok," I replyed.

** Then I took off to biology and when I got to class I got interdruced. Because I was new at Forks High School. He told me to sit by that same pale boy.**

"Bella Swan, right," he asked?

"Yeah, and you are, I was replying?

"Edward Cullen," he said firm but sweet.

"Nice name," I commented. I was acting all girly in my white shirt, blue jeans, and ugg boots. Well I mean not girly just flipping my hair once. My first ever hair flip. I saw his weird face again.

"Sorry, but whats up with that face," I asked?

"Sorry, but cold ones do that," he replyed. I started thinking what is cold ones. Then I wrote it down in my note book " **cold ones**."

**Then we got right down to work. We didn't talk none after that. The rest of the day pasted by quickly, because Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, and Tyler. Then I drove myself home and serched cold ones. It said speed, strenth, blood-drinkers, and immortal.**

**I don't own Twilight and I never did and I don't own none of characters and never did!**


	3. Comfronting Edward

**The Tan and the Tanless**

**Chapter 3: Comfronting Edward**

** I kept serching I kept getting the same answers. They have speed, strenth, beautiful, blood drinker, cold skin, eyes change color, and immortal. I waited for Edward by my truck. I saw him parked his volvo. I walked over to Edward.**

"Edward, can you come with me after school," I asked?

"Sure, Bella,'' He said. We both walked to biology. The school went by fast like yesterday. He was there waiting by his volvo. I walk towards the woods he followed me. He grabbed my hand(his hand was ice cold) and ran into the woods(he was fast). His grip hurt(but I didn't say anything).

"I know what you are," I told Edward.

"Say it...out loud...say it," He told me!

"Vampire," I replyed.

"Are you afrid," He asked?

"No," I said firm.

"Then ask me the most basic question what do we eat," He told me to ask him.

"You won't hurt me," I told him back. Then the sun came out he un botton his shirt.

"Wow you look like cristals and your beautiful," I said looking shocked.

"Bella, I'm not beautidful Its the skin of a monster," He replyed. We kept talking. We fell in love instantly. We decidied to go on our first date on Friday. We walked back to school I went to my truck and he went to his volvo. I drove home and I went to bed dreaming about me and Edward.

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS AND I NEVER DID! I KNOW I USE SOME OF THE WORDS FROM THE MOVIE AND I DON'T OWN THOSE EIRTHER AND I NEVER DID!**


End file.
